Karamjan rum
Karamjan rum is the local drink of Karamja. It can be bought from Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers shop on Karamja for 30 coins. Members can use the rum on a piece of silk for a cleaning cloth, which is used to remove poison and paints from weapons. Drinking the rum lowers Attack by four, raises Strength by three, and heals 625 life points. Like other attack-lowering drinks (for example, beer ), it will not unequip your weapon if your level falls below the requirement. Prior to certain updates, players could not drink the rum at all. This item will always be lost upon death even if it is the only thing in the inventory. Smuggling Karamjan rum off Karamja and giving it to Redbeard Frank is the primary focus of the Pirate's Treasure quest. It plays a smaller role in the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, where it needs to be combined with sliced banana to create a special banana rum requested by Tinsay. Note that if a player does not slice the banana before placing it in the bottle, they will in fact place the entire banana in it and receive the amusing line, "You stuff the banana in the neck of the bottle. You begin to wonder why." This makes the rum into a useless item. You can neither drink it, nor take the banana out, so you can only drop it. Alternatively, a player can attempt to sail through the Customs officer, which will result in the rum being confiscated. Actions that will destroy Karamjan rum Karamjan rum is extremely difficult to remove from Karamja. If it is in the inventory when a player attempts to sail off the island, the Customs officer will confiscate it. While a player can charm the Customs officer into not doing so while wearing the Ring of charos (a), the player will still not be able to get it off the island as they dance for joy and the rum falls out of their backpack. Attempting to take the rum on the ogre boat results in the ogre kids saying that Rantz told them that rum is bad. If a player attempts to teleport with the rum in the inventory or use the player-grown Spirit Tree in Brimhaven, the rum bottles will instantly break (the same happens when attempting to enter a POH portal). When using the ship west of Shilo Village, you get the message: During the trip you lose your rum to a sailor in a game of dice. Better luck next time! Nor can a player bring the rum to the bank in Shilo Village or Tzhaar. A monkey will steal the rum if a player attempts to take the Shilo Village cart system from Brimhaven to Shilo Village, and if a player tries to climb over the broken cart outside the village, they will drop the rum, whether or not they climb the cart themselves or ask Mosol Rei to take them inside. The high temperatures in the volcano around Tzhaar will make the bottles explode regardless if the rum is in the player's inventory or in their bank whilst the quest is active; thus the player will lose the item. While this used to damage the player, it was used in a scam, so Jagex responded by simply making the rum disappear. Upon disappearance, players receive a message in the chatbox, "Why is the rum gone?" This is a humorous reference to Pirates of the Caribbean. Using the gnome glider in the southeast will result in Captain Klemfoodle fooling the player and stealing the rum from them. Nor can rum be banked via Rionasta's parcel service by using trading sticks. Smuggling Karamjan rum The primary method is the one used during Pirate's Treasure. Players obtain a job at the local Banana plantation, fill the crate outside the shack with bananas, and use the rum with the filled crate. Later they can retrieve it in Port Sarim. This can only be done during the quest. Players can add banana slices to the rum or stuff banana to the rum, then teleport using either the Explorer's ring 3, Home Teleport or the Ring of kinship. The easiest and simplest way to smuggle Karamjan rum off of the island for both members and non-members is to teleport using a faction token received from the Battle of Lumbridge or from the Bird and the Beast, which will not break it. There are nine other methods to remove Karamjan rum from the island. *Use a Pack yak and Winter storage scroll to bank it immediately (as of 5 August 2009). *Drop the bottle next to the cart at the fence (these sections look different) entering Shilo Village, then use Telekinetic Grab from inside the village and bank it. *Use the Eagle transport system from the Jade vine maze. *Players whose membership expires when they are in a members-only area of Karamja with the rum in inventory are teleported to Lumbridge with the rum still in inventory. *Going through the Musa Point dungeon and going to Crandor, although since there is no way of banking it (other than using a Pack yak) or leaving Crandor without going back through the volcano, this is considered useless and not really smuggling it out. *After Deadliest Catch, deposit the bottle(s) in the bank deposit box on the beach north west of Tai Bwo Wannai. *After Deadliest Catch, deposit the bottle(s) in the bank deposit box in south end of the Herblore Habitat. *If you have not yet given a Karamjan Rum to Redbeard Frank then you can simply bank the first bottle of Rum you get for the quest at the deposit box and then go and fill another crate of bananas. Note: This will not work if you have finished the quest or given Redbeard Frank the first bottle, when you try to put the rum in the crate it will say that you have no need to smuggle the rum off the island. *Using either Bloodpouncer, Skypouncer, Blazehound, Dragon Wolf, Prototype colossus, Warborn behemoth or Rory the Reindeer's pet's banking ability. Note: Entering TzHaar City at any time will cause all bottles of rum owned by the player to be destroyed, regardless of whether they are in the player's inventory or banked. There are ways that used to work, but no longer do. *Add banana slices to the rum, then take a Charter ship. *Use an Imp-in-a-box to bank the rum immediately. Now attempting this method results in the imp saying "Don't you know? You can get into trouble for giving alcohol to minors, and I'm pretty small, it has to be said." *Use the Fairy Rings. Two are located in central Karamja (codes CKR and DKP). A third is in the Fisher Realm (code BJR), accessed with a Magic whistle from the peninsula north of the Brimhaven mining site. Now the rum will disappear after using the Fairy Rings, with the statement "Your Karamjan rum gets broken and spilled." in the chatbox. See also *Karamjan rum (sliced banana) *Karamjan rum (banana) fi:Karamjan rum Category:Drinks